Welcome to the World Philippines Trio!
by empyrealmajesty
Summary: What happens when the three regions of the Philippines go to the World Conference? See how they cope with other countries and their own sibling rivalry.  Full Summary Inside! CHAPTER EIGHT UP!
1. Character Profiles

Summary: What happens when the 3 regions of the Philippines, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao go to the World Conference? See how they cope with countries both familiar and unfamiliar, past colonisers, alliances and their own sibling rivalries. Will contain ASEAN countries, Latin America and certain Asian and Pacific nations

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The OCs are mine.

Author's note: There won't be a single Philippines, it will be the three regions because to me, everything's a bit different and the regions weren't really united until American colonisation.

**Welcome to the World, Philippines Trio!**

_Character Profiles_

Name: Luzon

Human name: Juan de la Cruz

Physical Age: 18

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 12 (declaration of independence), July 4 (Independence given by the US)

Physical Appearance: Has somewhat curly hair, similar to Spain's but black and has an ahoge like America's. Luzon's skin tone is slightly paler than his other siblings.

Luzon is the youngest of his siblings and from them, he is the one who looks the most like Spain. He also has a Nantucket-like-ahoge which was from when America colonized the Philippines. Luzon is a city guy and loves malls. He tends to get into fights with his siblings, especially if it's about language or politics. He is a bit gullible and tends to idolise America.

Name: The Visayan Islands (Kabisay-an gid)

Human name: Maria Cristina Villanueva

Physical Age: 20

Gender: Female

Birthday: December 2 (Merging of the Republic of Negros and the Federal Republic of the Visayas)

Physical Appearance: Has long black wavy hair, with a yellow flower in her hair, representing Boracay. Has an ahoge which represents Palawan.

Visayas is the eldest of the three, having the oldest city and what is said to be the oldest province, and is usually very cheerful and loves festivals. However, despite being happy, she can also be very scary from time to time and is very superstitious. Visayas has a complicated relationship with Spain, sometimes wanting to kill him, sometimes siding with him and helping him. She is related to other countries in the Malay Archipelago, like Malaysia. Her hero is Teresa Magbanua, who she calls Nanay Isa. She is very good at boxing and eskrima.

Name: Mindanao (The Land of Promise)

Human name: Enrico Macadato

Physical Age: 19

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 1 (Explained in Chibi Visayas)

Physical Appearance: Mindanao has short, black, hair, piercing almost black eyes and is the second tallest from the group. He is sometimes seen with the Philippine Eagle on his shoulder and has an intimidating aura especially with the bird.

He is quieter than his siblings and usually only speaks when spoken to or feels like he needs to. Mindanao can be a bit stubborn and tends to get into arguments with Luzon. He is very good at fighting and helped Visayas fight Spain for her independence. Mindanao is also tsundere and quite close to his sister Visayas, because of some things they have in common. He is also close to other Malay countries like Indonesia and Malaysia.

**This is it for now because the character profiles will serve as an introduction to the story. If you have any suggestions like Mindanao's birthday or what Luzon's ahoge stands for it would really help (especially dates for Mindanao's birthday). Also Beta Readers would help. Next Chapter is the official story starting with the World Conference.**


	2. Welcome to the World!

**Welcome to the World, Philippines Trio!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, because well, I am pretty sure I'm not a dude and that definitely doesn't make me Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Welcome to the World!<p>

Luzon passed the door attendant in a hurry to get to the conference room, however he was in to much of a rush to notice the man in front of him.

"Oh hey Luz-!" America couldn't finish his words as the region of Luzon came crashing into him.

"Ouch, that hurt," America whined.

"Sorry po Mr America!" Luzon apologized, getting off him and helping him up.

"No worries! I'm the hero! A fall like that wouldn't hurt me!" America replied, brushing off dust.

"We really need to hurry up Mr America; we're going to be late to the meeting!"

"Don't worry, come in with me. They can't be mad with the hero!" America said. Luzon beamed as they made their way to the conference room.

***Hetalia!***

"Well I guess there's no point in waiting for _all_ the countries, especially since America hardly contr-"

"THE HERO IS HERE!" America exclaimed, causing England to drop his teacup.

"You git!" This caused the American to walk over to the Brit and laugh obnoxiously in his face. Looking around the room Mindanao could see France slowly advancing on his little brother. Mindanao was suddenly relieved to have brought his eagle to the meeting. Apparently, according to Visayas it gave off this sort of intimidating aura. He had replied by simply saying 'good.' She wasn't one to talk on some occasions now, was she? He simply let out a huff and went back to trying to listen to what Japan was trying to say, but few countries could hear him as there was a loud ruckus collecting in the room as China was trying to get away from Korea, America and England were fighting and Germany was trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Having fun bro?" Visayas asked as she sat down next to him.

"Not really," Mindanao answered.

"Well, you have to admit, it is amusing," Visayas said with a smile on her face. They heard Germany sigh and announce a break.

***Hetalia!***

"VISAYAS-CHAN!" Korea screamed from across the hallway. He dashed across the hallway and hugged her tight. Visayas returned the hug but she couldn't escape the grasp.

"Aiyah! Get off her, aru! I don't think she can breath, aru!" Visayas could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Manong!" Visayas then proceeded to hug China.

"Come on Visaya, let's walk around together," China said.

"Can I come?" South Korea asked. China replied by saying no in a flat voice and told Korea to look for Japan. Then he and Visayas walked off in a different direction.

***Hetalia!***

"Lovi, I heard that Visaya's here. Help me find her!" Spain exclaimed.

"Tch, whatever bastard." As Spain began to walk off an eagle landed on his shoulders, its dark beady eyes boring into him.

"Lovi?" Spain asked while squirming. He turned his head slightly, looking at South Italy who was glued to the floor in shock.

"Hello Spain, it's a pleasure to see you again." asked Mindanao as he stepped out of a corner. "Ah, I see you found my eagle." His face remained impassive, however when he stepped over to Spain, retrieving the bird he glared slightly. "If you lay a finger on her-"

"Don't worry, the tomato bastard won't. There are other countries who made the same threat in the past. He's used to this," replied Romano. "However if you help us, you can make sure he won't." Mindanao nodded and agreed and walked along with them. At least this way he could make sure Spain couldn't do anything.

***Hetalia!***

"You'll be alright by yourself right aru," said China as Visaya sat down on a chair.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" she asked with a frown on her face.

"Umm, nothing aru! I don't know what I was thinking aru!" China babbled as he walked away, but not before warning her of countries who acted suspicious. Visayas raised an eyebrow.

'Well, he was definitely acting suspicious then,' she thought. She waited a while for China, wondering how long he was going to take when she froze as she felt someone breathing on her neck with a masculine voice whispering in her ear.

"Hello Visayas, do you remember me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not as long as I hoped for first, but I wanted it to end like that. Also I was going to write more of Luzon in this chapter, but I didn't know how he would fit in.**

**-MaiMai Visaya**


	3. Chibi Visayas  Spain's Pursuit

Welcome to the World!

Disclaimer: You will probably only see a few Hetalia characters in this chapter.

**Chapter Two: Chibi!Visayas - Spain's pursuit.**

**Sugbu (Cebu Island), 1521 aka Attempt One**

"Manong, who are they?" Visayas asked. She could see large boats heading towards the island she was on. She was currently being carried on a warrior's shoulders so she could see quite far.

"Why, what do they look like?" The tribesman asked. The nine-year-old girl squinted.

"They look like the people my brothers* talk about. China called them Europeans."

"Let's get you hidden away, call for us if they ever find you."

Spain had spent days trekking the island they had landed on. The dense overgrowth of the jungle, which the beach encircled, was slowing down his troops.

"Gold!" One of his sailors cried. Spain saw that some of the buildings had some gold built in them and that the women there had long gold necklaces*. He also noticed a young girl there, also awash in gold, but she had this air of familiarity with everyone their. The painted warriors, the tribes' leaders, the women and the children. He had no doubt that she was probably the representation of whatever nation this was. He walked over to the girl and knelt down before her. His troop and Magellan followed, Magellan stepping beside Spain. However, the girl seemed more intrigued in the man next to him, Enrique of Malacca*. They started to converse in Malay, the man's native language.

"_Who are they?"_ Visaya asked.

"_Europeans looking for gold. They call themselves Spaniards," _Enrique replied. _"Your brother said that you should run and find Rajah Humabon."_ Visaya nodded and ran off. Spain realised this and ordered his troops to follow her.

Later they had found the ruler of 'Sugbo' as they called it and befriended him. Somehow, Rajah Humabon had persuaded them into helping him kill Lapu-Lapu on Mactan Island. Spain, however thought he saw the girl spying on them and running off in a different direction.

It turns out that the girl, who he had learned was called Visaya, _did_ tell Lapu-Lapu and his men were ready to battle. Spain's own forces were meagre in size compared to Lapu-Lapu's one thousand five hundred, however they had weapons native to the archipelago while Spain's had guns.

The outcome of the Battle of Mactan: Ferdinand Magellan was killed during their retreat, so the Spanish had lost.

**Leyte Island 1543 aka Attempt Two**

This time Spain wasn't really trying to make enemies so he had decided he wouldn't come with any conquistadors, but rather with just an explorer. They had spotted a different island yet he saw the same girl from before who looked at him with what looked like an infuriated glare. Spain replied by smiling sheepishly. The crew had landed on the island and Ruy López de Villalobos had called it Las Islas Felipinas. However the girl seemed to understand what it meant and actually screamed in Spanish after the fleeing ship that she was not a boy.

**Visayan Islands, 1565 aka Last Attempt (After many other failed ones)**

Bohol

"I can't believe he actually agreed," Visaya said looking on at the blood pact.

"Actually neither did I," Spain replied.

"Well I'm naming this little event."

"You're already thinking of a festival for this aren't you?"

"Duh."

Cebu

Miguel López de Legazpi had arrived in Cebu to establish Spain's first colony in 'Las Islas Felipinas'. Unfortunately, for Visaya, they succeeded and Cebu was converted into Catholicism. Cebu City was also the first city in the Philippines. However something backfired on the Spaniards. The people of Cebu wouldn't give in and fled to the mountains, leaving Spain and his crew with no food.

Iloilo

Spain had set up another city in the province of Iloilo making it the second capital. However, Visaya must have told the villagers something because the same thing had happened. The Spanish were left with no food supplies and they wouldn't give in when threatened. It had also happened before in neighbouring Aklan and Capiz. So Spain had decided to sail north.

'Maybe we'll have better luck up north,' thought Spain.

* * *

><p><strong>1. The brothers she refers to are Malaysia and Indonesia.<strong>

**2. Enrique of Malacca was a slave/translator from Malaysia. The people of Cebu could communicate with him in Malay.**

**3. Cebu was so awash in gold that some buildings were actually built with gold and people threw it away like trash. Apparently they wanted the iron in the Spanish ships. Some people even stole them.**

**A/N: Just to give some background info on earlier relationships with other nations. Also, I have made Mindanao's birthday March 1st****. It is based on Ruy López de Villalobos naming Mindanao after Charles I. It would have been February 29****th**** but then I realised leap years, also that was only the date when they actually landed on the coast of Mindanao so it might not have been the same day as on February 29 they named a part Malaga. ****Read and Review if you want to know who the guy was in chapter 1!**


	4. Do You Remember Me?

Welcome to the World Philippines Trio!

Disclaimer: Hetalia characters you recognise; do not own them.

So who did you guys think the person was?

**Chapter Three: Do you remember me?**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Republic of Negros was a short-lived revolutionary republic that existed while the Philippines was under Spanish and American rule. During that time it had merged with the also independent Federal Republic of the Visayas (Panay Island). It was named after Negros Island in the Visayas region. This is how they won their independence.<em>

Visayas studied the improvised fake fire-arms. The fake rifle consisted of palm fronds (the word fronds mean a large divided leaf) painted black, while the 'cannons' were bamboo mats rolled up which were also painted black.

"I can't believe you went through with my idea. I was kidding!" she exclaimed holding the rifle up with uncertainty. "Do you think Spain will believe it?" General Juan Araneta (his family owns the Araneta Coliseum) raised an eyebrow at her, while General Aniceto Lacson assured her with an 'of course he will!'

November 5-6

"I'm really unsure of this now," Visayas said but they ignored this as Spain and other Spanish authorities advanced forward. Visayas could see Spain's eyes widen at the sight of the fire-arms and he was soon shaking one of the authorities shoulders while pointing to the cannons. Soon others noticed them and begged Colonel de Castro to sign the declaration.

The next afternoon it was signed with the Negrense Generals snickering throughout it. November 5th is commemorated in Negros Occidental as the day the Negrense tricked the Spanish for their freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello Visayas, do you remember me?" Visaya should have smelt it the instant he came in the room, she should have felt his scarf against her back as he whispered in her ear.<p>

"O-of course I do Netherlands," Visayas attempted to reply cheerily, so he couldn't sense her nervousness. He walked in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you so tense?" Netherlands asked, tilting his head.

"Uh, w-well um," Visayas stuttered.

"AIYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARU?" China exclaimed. Visayas ran up to China and hid behind him.

"It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong, was I?" Netherlands said, smoking his pipe.

"I think sexual harassment _does_ count as doing something wrong," China replied flatly. Netherlands mumbled something that sounded like it wasn't sexual harassment _yet_. Suddenly, Germany burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Why would you think anything's going on?" Netherlands asked.

"I heard China scream from two corridors away." Germany raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he a little too old and male for your taste?"

"I am not old, aru!" The two taller men decided to ignore him.

"For your information, he wasn't the other person in here," Netherlands said; gesturing to the girl still currently hiding behind China. Germany tilted his head a little and realised who it was and his eyes widened.

An awkward silence presided over the room until Germany cleared his throat and walked out the room. Netherlands walked out the room as well, but not before winking and saying something along the lines of that they will _definitely _see each other very soon. That resulted in a glare from China and Visayas to bury her face into China's robes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, Mr America, where are we going?" Luzon asked following the blonde's footsteps.<p>

"I'm hungry, so we're going to McDonald's!"

"Are you sure this ok, I mean are we allowed to go outside on breaks?"

"Of course! Loads of people do it!" America replied. They stepped inside the fast-food restaurant, to see some countries there.

"That's weird, I thought people hated his eating habits," Luzon mumbled.

"What?" America asked, stopping from ordering whatever was on the list. Luzon went red as he realised he had just spoken aloud.

"Uh nothing." As Luzon looked around, he realised that most nations that were there had only ordered coffee. As they found a table to sit down at he had gotten a text from his sister.

'_Hey did you get your luggage to your room? Germany postponed the next half of the meeting for tomorrow. ^_^ '_ Luzon put his phone back and jumped back in surprise when America was leaning over his shoulder, shoving burgers in his mouth.

"Come on let's go!" America said, dragging the boy out of the restaurant while drinking a milkshake.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we'll find her in the hotel," Mindanao announced.<p>

"You better find her before the rapist does then," Romano said. Mindanao understood. He meant France.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>By then, most nations were at the hotel; scattered about the hallways and corridors. Mindanao however swore that someone was following him as he walked through, the stalker managing to match his footsteps. Only when he reached his sister's room did the stalker begin to reveal himself. Right at that moment Mindanao pulled out a kampilan (a sword mainly found in Mindanao, looks similar to a katana) pointing it at the strangers throat.<p>

"Is it you France?" Mindanao asked.

"Do none of you remember me? One of your Sultans even had friendly relations established with me," Netherlands said.

"Oh. It's you Netherlands, I remember now," Mindanao said, his face returning to impassive as he put away the kampilan and nodded his head curtly towards the Dutchman. "Why are you following me?"

"I just want to apologize to Visaya for my behaviour earlier." Mindanao was confused at first. However he had remembered the rumors he heard and put the pieces together, so when Visayas opened the door to see what the commotion was all about, Mindanao stepped inside the room and slammed it in the Netherlands' face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I learned the part about the false fire-arms on face book so I couldn't resist putting this in the story, especially the part about the Spanish believing it. The Sultan Netherlands is talking about is Sultan Kudarat.**


	5. Battle of the Visayas and Languages

Welcome to the World!

Disclaimer: Look in the chapters before this.

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I will be adding more historical facts, but they will be mostly centred on the regions Visayas and Mindanao, because I feel like not enough people know about the history from there. First parts will have Visayan history because I know more about them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Battle of the Visayas and Languages<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Battle of the Visayas was fought during World War II by the US forces with the Visayan guerrilla forces against the Japanese Imperial Army. The battle was waged to complete the recapture of the central part of the archipelago and to secure them from the remaining Japanese forces. But we will look at this in a Hetalia way.<em>

"Japan, is Visayas still with you?" Thailand asked, scratching his head.

"No… why?" Japan said.

"Because she's not anywhere else." Both their faces paled. "I'm sure she's not _too_ far," Thailand said unsure.

_-Meanwhile, very far away from Japan's house._

"Mexico! Australia! PUT ME DOWN!" Visayas shrieked. The two male countries stopped but didn't set her down.

"Well I_ would,_ but he can't," Mexico said gesturing to Australia. "I'm here to help you. Later."

"America's planning to take control of the main islands," Australia stated. Visaya's eyes widened and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Once she composed herself, she claimed that she wasn't going. The two continued arguing until Mexico had decided to knock Australia out.

Mexico then proceeded to drag an unconscious Australian while pushing an infuriated Visayan to the closest guerrilla camps.

_-With Japan_

Once Japan had arrived on Panay Island, he surveyed Iloilo City before querying one of his Generals about the condition of Cebu (Yes, these are her vital regions).

"It seems that the Americans are targeting both of these cities. It also happens that there are many guerrilla camps in these provinces and other surrounding provinces and islands." Japan nodded and dismissed him.

_-Capiz/Aklan so basically Aklan was 'One with' Capiz, for a _long_ time (1212-1956). Wait, where was I?_

"I thought we'd be seeing the Kano first," Visayas said, reaching for bugnóy (ketupat, look it up if you're not Malay or Indonesian. In Cebu it's pusô).

"He said you'll be fighting for yourself but you're on the same side. That or he doesn't want to admit that he's scared, because and I quote 'I'm the hero!'. This is the place with the aswangs in it right?" Mexico said. Visayas nodded. "Cool."

"He's going to recapture you because you need saving from Japan and because heroes always save people," Australia mumbled, still in a daze.

"And I'm guessing America's in Luzon?"

"Nope." The other two's eyes widened. "He's been looking for you for ages, he thought you were in the countryside or something, you know before Japan called."

_The Americans wanted to use Iloilo and Cebu into vital staging points for their planned invasion of the Japanese mainland._

_Panay Island was the first to be targeted. Then the operations moved east and then Negros Island was captured and then it ended up in Cebu._

"Why do they attack there?" Visayas complained as America decided to move to Cebu. "Are they trying to kill me?"

"I don't think you should strain yourself, they have ammunition," America said. "Oh, they're setting it off now."

Visayas gritted her teeth in pain as America smiled sheepishly.

Later on, in the middle of April, Japanese troops remained trapped in northern Cebu until the end of the war.

_In Northern Cebu_

"This is great. No one else is here, we could get killed and our country isn't even here."

"Shush!" The rest whispered.

_One of the last on the list was Bohol. The Americans managed to clear the island of Japanese resistance. Seven men were killed. Overall it was an Allied victory._

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why did you slam the door in that man's face. That was rude," Visayas replied. Mindanao stared at his sister blankly.<p>

"What about that thing you said right in Luzon's face?"

"Shut up," said the Visayas.

_The Philippines is practically a Spanish invention, a grouping of different tribes and races. Of course the Philippines being made up of different races means different languages, not dialects, languages. The most widely spoken first language is Cebuano. This is spoken in Central Visayas and most of Mindanao, however unlike Tagalog - which most people can understand - Cebuano is not taught in the school curriculum, so unless you know it, you can't understand it. Which is unfortunate for Luzon._

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey West! There's a celebration for your birthday in the Philippines! Can we go?" Prussia said. "They have beer." Germany sighed, he would have to say yes as Prussia would be moping around the house.<p>

"Fine."

"Who knows, you might see Visayas again~" Prussia sang.

"Bruder!" Germany stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to add that 'Mabuhay Germany' bit, it's on my birthday October 9th****. Also on the first Mabuhay Germany poster, it was Sandra Seifert, who is half German, half Visayan.  
>PS: Request for Festival of Romance! <strong>


	6. Why Netherlands is a stalker

Welcome to the World Philippines Trio!

**A/N: I couldn't update this as fast because the plot for this chapter sucked and I had to rewrite this. Also, it's amazing what you find on forums. ^_- They also make amazing prompts.**

_**Physical Ages **_

**Visayas and Indonesia - 12**

**Mindanao - 11**

**Luzon - 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**Five - Why Netherlands is a stalker**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The origin of the name 'Visayas' is a mystery, however most conclude that it comes from the name Sri Vijaya (or Sri VishayaVisayas), which in Hindu means 'Victory', or that it means native. Some, probably due to the Maragtas legend, think it comes from the Bisaya tribe in Sabah, Malaysia._

_However there are also many misconceptions to the origins of the name *glares*. Like Visayas meaning slave. This might have come from Visayas being captured by slave raiders and being traded in Jolo. However, these slaves were not just for the local datus. The Visayans were also of use to the Dutch Merchants for trade in what is now Jakarta (If you thought they were for use for something disgusting, you're sick, although you have to admit, Netherlands would probably be like that). _

_The second part shows Netherlands stalking tendencies._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Misconception of Visayas meaning 'slave' A.K.A Why Netherlands stalks Visayas (the second part just fit for a title, plus it makes more sense for the rest)<strong>_

"Hey! Mindanao!" The voice alerted the young boy to the Dutchman's presence. He stood up to acknowledge Netherlands and asked him why he was there. Netherlands had explained that he had heard of the trading of the slaves on Jolo and said he needed more help with the trade in Jakarta. Mindanao, having established friendly relations with the European power, didn't refuse.

* * *

><p>Visayas was trying to contact Mindanao, so not to be found by Spain she had donned male clothes and a sedge hat, tied her hair into a ponytail and smudged some mud on her face. Yeah, she pulled a Mulan. However, it was not a good time to be walking alone, without weapons. Because her brother chose that moment to tackle her to the ground.<p>

"Wait what?" Visayas landed on the ground with a soft crash. By the time she had opened her eyes; her hands and feet were already bound. Visayas was confused as to why Mindanao would do that. He then began to push her towards a nearby boat, along with - what Visayas recognised - other Visayans. She figured she would have to ask Mindanao later…

* * *

><p>Netherlands surveyed the captured Visayans, until one caught his eye. He walked over to Mindanao, keeping the Visayan in his view.<p>

"Have you found one yet?" Mindanao asked, tilting his head slightly. Netherlands nodded and pointed. Mindanao walked over with Netherlands following from a distance and stepped behind the captive. Mindanao, sensing an air of familiarity looked at the face carefully.

"Is it alright now?" the European questioned. Mindanao nodded, broken out of his thoughts. Netherlands grabbed the person's arms and took them away, but when Mindanao noticed the sedge hat was slightly slipping off and he could see the person's face better. Mindanao cringed. How did he not see it earlier.

* * *

><p>Visayas was confused. She had just witnessed her brother sell her like a slave. She didn't blame him for not noticing her, but right now? Right now she wanted to cuss him down.<p>

She was slightly calmed by the ocean and began to doze off slightly.

When she was asleep, Netherlands shifted slightly so Visayas was resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Who did you bring back?" Indonesia asked curiously. Netherlands gestured for their captive to enter and followed her in. Indonesia surveyed the Visayan and came upon a realisation.<p>

"You brought back a girl?" Indonesia said, but when he took off the sedge hat… "YOU BROUGHT BACK VISAYAS?" The European in the room widened his eyes and held the girls face in his hands studying it carefully.

"Damn it!"

_With Spain_

"Oh no, please don't tell me I lost a colony! No, no, no!" Suffice to say, Spain was freaking out.

"What is it bastard?" Romano asked.

"I lost Visayas-chan!" Spain then proceeded to bawl his eyes out with Romano looking on.

"What are the chances of her being with the Netherlands?" Luzon asked. Spain's face suddenly darkened as he looked up…

* * *

><p>Netherlands couldn't tell whether the siblings were ecstatic or going ballistic as they saw each other. A little while later, Indonesia calmed down and offered a room to his sister, telling her to 'watch out' and pointing at the Dutchman. Netherlands simply rolled his eyes, aware of what he meant.<p>

"In my defence, it was called Philippines before King Philip was born and before Spain named her," Netherlands said. Indonesia stared blankly before mumbling something that sounded like it had the word pervert in it and telling Visayas to lock the door.

* * *

><p>Later, Netherlands had stated that he needed to check on the trades. However he didn't really expect to see Visayas bathing in the lake nearby when he came back early.<p>

'Someone must really hate me,' he thought. He also wasn't left without a greeting from Indonesia.

"Why are you back early? Go back inside!" Indonesia demanded while trying to push the immensely taller man inside.

Later, around night time, Netherlands couldn't sleep.

* * *

><p>Visayas wasn't really expected to stay any longer, so when Mindanao arrived to take her back, it wasn't much of a shock. It left Indonesia in a bit of a sulk for quite a while.<p>

Netherlands didn't sleep that night either.

* * *

><p>Netherlands was serious when he said he wanted to colonise the Philippines. He ultimately skipped Mindanao, because there was no point in making an enemy of a friend, so he started with Visayas. He began keeping note of what she did and changed what he was doing to keep up with her. At first, Visayas didn't really mind, but soon after a while she was starting to get uncomfortable.<p>

Spain noticed and warned Nueva España (Mexico) to start preparing for a battle. There _was_ a battle. The outcome: Netherlands lost. But do you really think that stopped him?

_Present Day_

Netherlands was still right outside her door. He had received strange looks from other nations, while some others rolled their eyes knowing what was going. He had returned their gesture with an intimidating glare. With the combination of the scarf and the look, it had almost given Latvia a heart attack when the Netherlands glared right into his eyes as the boy was walking past.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please start requesting for Festival of Romance! You can find it on my profile.<strong>

***Sigh* So many page breaks...**


	7. Floods and Flash Mobs

Welcome to the World!

**A/N: There's an image preview of Visayas on my deviant art! The link to the image is on my profile.  
><strong>** Just to let it be known, I made South Korea and Visayas are best friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Alert on the floods and a flash mob<strong>

"So, I guess you are all wondering why I have called all to this early meeting?" Germany asked, sharp blue eyes scanning the room consisting of half sleeping nations staring blankly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am sure most of you have heard of the floods in South East Asia?" Germany questioned raising an eyebrow. Most of the nations had given a signal of affirmation. This prompted Germany to carry on. "The countries that are affected the most are Thailand and Cambodia and it is predicted that the situation will worsen over the weekend."<p>

Some of the nations looked over at Thailand, who didn't have his usual smile plastered on to his face.

"The floods have also hit Vietnam, Laos and the Philippines. So far, no requests for international help were made, but some are locally helping these countries. Does anyone have anything to add?" Germany continued. America stood up.

"I'll help! I'm the-"

"We won't need it," Vietnam interrupted, glaring at the superpower. This prompted America to sit down. Malaysia stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, I do happen to know that 'Ramon', as they call it, has recently affected the Philippines. It has hit Western and Eastern Visayas recently," Malaysia said.

"You're probably just concerned because it was a Maragtas province that was the worst off," Indonesia remarked. Said statement would later promise verbal abuse between the two South East Asian nations.

Due to the news of Visayas being hit by the storm, Korea jumped up from his sleep.

"What?"

"Relax, there was an update earlier that said Ramon's going to be gone, I'd be more worried for Vietnam," Visayas said, cringing when she saw Vietnam's shocked face. "I just hope there won't be anymore storms and that it won't be as bad as Typhoon Ruping."

"Yeah that was bad," Mindanao agreed. "But at least the economy went well after that."

"You're still mad after that?" Luzon asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, because Cebu's one of the richest provinces now," Visayas argued. She then mumbled something that sounded like a 'no thanks to you' although it seemed that Luzon heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>SIBLING RIVALRY ONE<strong>

**_Cebu and Manila are the oldest cities in the Philippines. They have a bitter rivalry, in which language could have played a major role. There are stereotypes pertaining to Cebuanos' accents._**

**_Big events could have also played a huge part in the animosity. Things like the 'Thrilla in Manila', the inauguration of the President and many concerts._**

**_In the past Cebu has been dubbed as 'opposition country' because it went against policies against Manila's authorities. During the Philippine Revolution, some Cebuanos sided with the Spanish authorities and even hampered the activities of the Manileño revolutionaries. Cebu was also one of the last provinces to surrender to America in 1906._**

**_In the 1990's Cebu was struck by Typhoon Ruping, which was considered one of the most destructive typhoons in recent memories. Cebu was heavily reliant on food supplies from the rest of Philippines, so the supplies were short. There was development in Luzon at the time, so when Cebu pleaded for help from the National Government, they were refused. A few years later, Cebu experienced an economic boom and is now the tourist hub of the country._**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>When all the nations had left the conference room, Vietnam was still left there with a shocked look on her face, until Visayas and Laos came back to pull her out of the room. (Just in case France noticed she was still there and decided to rape her.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aw! Mindanao is so adorable!" Taiwan gushed, hugging said tsundere from behind. Of course Mindanao being tsundere only means he was blushing and stuttering. Mindanao opened his eyes to see confused Asians standing before him.<p>

"She visited a few days ago with her ambassador and he said Davao is the best city in the Philippines," Mindanao said sheepishly.

"Aw his reaction was so cute!"

They then heard a giggle and a camera flash. Later, you could see an enraged Mindanao chasing a laughing Luzon. You could also hear Malaysia and Indonesia swearing at each other.

Malaysia and Indonesia later encountered an intimidating Swedish man, telling them off for swearing near Sealand.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you say, the Cebu inmates dancing to k-pop counts as a flash mob," Visayas said to Korea as they were searching through you tube videos in Japan's room.<p>

"I think Visayas is right," Japan said in agreement "the inmates are helping promote your music."

"That or they're promoting a really fun prison that only talented criminals can go to," Visayas stated. "I sometimes don't get what's going on inside my head."

A few minutes later Germany and Italy arrived in Japan's room.

"What's Jonghyun doing there?" Korea joked.

So far, all that could be heard in China's adjoining room were k-pop songs until Visayas said something.

"Wow. Germany's an extreme k-pop fan." This caused the German in the other room to choke on his words.

A few days later, Korea had encouraged several countries to partake in a flash mob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was thinking of writing about a k-pop flash mob in this chapter, especially when I saw some of the videos. I also happened to read that German fans crashed JYJ's website when they were buying tickets for their concert in Berlin. Does anyone have any information on the MassKara festival in Bacolod this year? I want to write about it in the next chapter. I know it might be over when I write about it, but I don't mind.**


	8. Bonus Chapter! Meeting Germany & Prussia

Welcome to the World!

**A/N: This is more or less a bonus chapter, since it's about half the amount of the previous chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Boracay and meeting Germany and Prussia<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He stood up, taking in the scenery, which mostly consisted of blue. He looked across the azure sea to the island on the other side.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, West! Snap out of it!" Prussia whispered as they were walking to the smaller conference room. Germany broke his trail of thought and uttered an apology to his brother. Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Were you thinking of…"<p>

"I wasn't thinking of her!" denied Germany. Prussia smirked.

"But I didn't say who." This made Germany blush.

When the two brothers opened the double doors, a somewhat bored Luzon and Mindanao and a smiling Visayas greeted them. Germany was trying to avoid looking at the one that was smiling. It was hard though because she was the one who went up to talk to them.

"Hello, thank you Germany for inviting us to the world meetings," the Visayas grinned as she went to shake his hand. He (hastily) took the offered hand.

"Well, the G20 members thought we should," Germany insisted, still holding the woman's hand. Visayas chuckled as Prussia coughed to attract Germany's attention to the two still holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a long time since he was in the Philippines, now Germany was standing on the fine, white sanded, beach in Aklan. He could see Visayas waving to him as she ran up to greet him.<p>

"Germany! What are you doing here?" Visayas asked.

"I thought I'd come visit because there's a German journalist who wanted to visit here," Germany explained. "He thought it deserved recognition."

"I'm glad to hear that."

It was almost the end of the day and Visayas recommended that he should go see the sunset. They did and Germany would be lying if he said it wasn't one of the most beautiful sunsets he'd ever seen. He said this to Visayas and her face lit up it being highlighted by the orange rays.

When Germany arrived back in his own country, he decided to repay her and allowed the journalist to publish the review.

Needless to say, it was a huge success.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Manang, since the rains have let up, why don't you tell them about the MassKara Festival," Mindanao suggested.<p>

"If it's okay with you two?" Visayas asked the German brothers.

"Of course!" Prussia stated. "It's a good excuse to get drunk right?" Germany rolled his eyes. Visayas laughed.

"You might want to wait for the Ati-atihan festival then," Visayas responded. "Although I think MassKara's being endorsed by San Miguel Beer this year. The MassKara was formed when Negros Occidental was in a depression and not just economical. The government decided to hold a 'festival of smiles' because of Bacolod's nickname. Now it's one of the most famous festivals."

"I think we should go. It would help any flooded areas," Germany stated. "We should also invite other countries, I mean if that's alright with you," Germany gestured to the Visayas.

"Of course!" Visayas whispered the next part to Germany though. "Can you keep the 'Bad Touch Trio' under control though."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I was writing the first part, I was listening to Super Junior's 'It's you'. It helped a lot.**


	9. Aswangs and the MassKara

Welcome to the World!

**A/N: Yay! One week off! More updates guaranteed! Also created a poll on my profile and I would appreciate if anyone voted. Since '100 things Mindanao is not allowed to do' got some faves, I might do a sequel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Aswangs and MassKara<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nang? Are you going to tell them about aswangs?" Mindanao whispered.<p>

"Nah, they can find out for themselves and we're not even going to Panay anyway," Visayas said with a wave of her hand as the airplane took off.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Bacolod, City of Smiles!" Visayas said. "Don't mess it up. It's a part of me." She then got lost in the crowd.<p>

"Ohonhonhon, they're crowning the MassKara queen right now~" France announced and ran off with Prussia and Spain catching up.

"I think you should all go there, that's all that's happening today because it's night now," Mindanao said.

They later saw France talking to one of the pageant contestants, who was obviously flirting back, and a drunk Prussia who had to be restrained by Germany from competing and going on the stage. In a dress.

Spain was chasing each one of the Philippine super regions throughout the crowd. He only managed to find Visayas because Netherlands stopped her by stepping in her path. Luckily, Switzerland was nearby, threatening to shoot either of them if they tried anything.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late at night. England was sitting on a chair on the balcony of his hotel room, sipping tea. However, a faint movement in the streets and a quiet ticking noise had distracted him. From where England was it looked like a human hunched over, but upon closer inspection, you could see that the feet were pointing backwards. Nevertheless, what got England was when the thing turned around. Too scared to scream, (because well, screaming is going to attract attention) England ran back inside, locking the door shut and placing chairs against the door.<p>

What England did not see was Visayas running outside.

"I told you! Not around foreigners!" she said scolding the aswang, who looked quite pitiful at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on! Let's go to the plaza, they're going to meet us there!" America said. England's eyes widened.<p>

"What? Right now? At night?"

"No, they mean yesterday," France replied sarcastically.

"HEY! Sarcasm belongs to me frog!"

"PUNK!"

"_Can someone just drag them along?"_ Visayas sighed over the phone.

"Maybe I can help da?" Russia offered. This immediately stopped England and France's bickering and they stepped inside the car.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>The festival ended with cheers and fireworks. Many of the nations were cheering so loud and clapping. The rest, were drunk out of their mind. Visayas walked over to Mindanao.<p>

"I haven't seen Luzon after Tuesday; do you know where he is?" Visayas asked. Mindanao shrugged.

_Ilocos_

"I'm not going near any aswangs," Luzon said to Ilocos who simply looked annoyed at Luzon staying in his house.

_Bacolod_

"Oh well, it's ending now anyway."

"Kesesese!" Everyone whipped around to see Hong Kong giving fireworks to a drunken Prussia who had a lighter in his hand.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Langgam has many meanings in the Philippines depending on which language you are speaking. So, shouting 'langgam' in a crowd of Filipinos can easily differentiate them.<em>

Voice over lady: Langgam!

Luzon: *Looks down because he thinks it means ant*

Mindanao: *Looks up because he thinks it means bird*

Visayas: Oh my gosh! Rat? Where? *Panicking*

_In Tagalog langgam means ant while in Cebuano it means bird. However in Ilonggo it means rat._

Visayas: Why would I think it was a bird, you don't suddenly shout if you see a bird.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Philippine Revolution - Coming up<span>

_A Nation Divided and Conquered_

_A treaty for a nation that was never meant to be_

_Siblings against Siblings, Powers against Powers_

_Betrayal everywhere on the Battlefields_

_Some memories etched into their minds like ink on paper_

_Some forgotten throughout time, simply discarded like trash_

_Whatever the outcome, it would alter history._

* * *

><p><strong>My sucky attempt at a poem<strong>

**I'm thinking that it would take three chapters for the Philippine Revolution, first sparking the revolution, second actually fighting and third America and the aftermath.**

**-MaiMai Visaya**


	10. Foreign Help

Welcome to the World Philippines Trio!

**A/N: I am postponing the Philippines Revolution chapter until later. I have also posted a picture of Mindanao on dA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Foreign help<strong>

* * *

><p>"My poor baby brother!"<p>

Mindanao whipped his head to turn towards his sister's voice. He received a constricting hug.

"This must be the worst Christmas present ever!" Visayas said melodramatically after releasing him from her hold.

"What about you, the typhoon struck you in between two of your important dates," Mindanao replied. She waved her hand in dismissal and proceeded in fixing his room.

"Aiyah! Visayas! Get back in bed, aru!" China exclaimed, bursting into the room.

"But Mindanao's way worse than me!" She argued.

"Actually it's only in the north-"

"And he hardly experiences typhoons, anyway."

China sighed and requested Japan to take her to her room. Luckily, Visayas was happy enough to comply and skipped off. To the adjacent room to Mindanao's.

Mindanao chuckled. China turned to him.

"What is it, aru?"

"She reminds me of you," he replied, amused. For a few minutes, China remained silent until he said…

"Shut up, aru."

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>China and Mindanao were still discussing the whole issue of 'Sendong' and what China could do.<p>

"We've already allocated $10,000 in relief funds and I'm planning to provide aid to you and your sister, aru." China explained in a hurried pace.

'Yep, I can totally see it,' Mindanao thought, referring to his earlier judgement.

"See what, aru?"

'Whoops did I say that out loud? Think quickly!' Fortunately, for Mindanao a note slipped from under the door connecting the two siblings' rooms.

"Hey what's that?" Mindanao indicated to said note. China walked over and picked it up.

_Help, there's a pedophile (Spain) in my room!_

_Love Visayas_

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>Japan and Visayas were just sitting there in shock as a certain boisterous Spaniard burst in.<p>

"Mr Spain! What are you doing here?" Japan exclaimed.

"I came to see mí preciosa!" Spain said hugging the irritated Visayan.

"No, no I'm not," she grumbled under her breath.

"Do you know there are other EU countries outside?" Spain asked a bit to close for both the Asian countries in the room.

'The sad thing is, there's no escape,' Visayas thought.

"Manong Japan, could you take them to Mindanao's room please?" Visayas asked. Japan nodded and left.

"Oh, so you wanted us alone?" Spain whispered. Visayas just stared, shell-shocked. That is until they heard a gun shot. Their eyes slowly met an irate Swiss.

"ARE YOU EVEN ALLOWED THOSE IN HOSPITALS?" Spain shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>A glare courtesy of Mindanao and China greeted Spain as he entered the room.<p>

"I was just kidding!" Spain said defensively sitting down next to a smirking Romano.

Mindanao sighed and said he mostly regretted not being able to beat Spain up.

"Hey! Malaysia told me to bring some tea!" Taiwan came in and set the thermos on the bedside table. She then proceeded to kiss Mindanao on the forehead. The usual of course happened for tsundere people. He blushed.

"Why didn't Malaysia just bring it here himself?" Visayas asked. Taiwan shrugged and sat next to China, irritating the latter, which was her intention.

For an hour the countries in the room discussed the issue, Romano swore at everyone in the room, Visayas got mad at Malaysia via phone call and South Korea groped China. It was a world meeting in a hospital room. Eventually, a nurse stepped inside and told all the other countries to get out, either due to the amount of people or the volume, or both.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night, the only lights were seeping in from the bright hallway light or the streetlights. Visayas crept in to the room next to her, adjusting the pillows and blankets on Mindanao's bed. She then slowly slid next to him and slowly fell drifted to sleep. It was only right before she fell asleep did she feel Mindanao snuggling up to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>A bouquet of flowers and a birthday card were set outside Visaya's room. A nurse picked them up and opened the door.<p>

"Ma'am, these were left outside your door," she said.

"Did you see who they were left by?" Visayas asked.

"He was tall, blond and blue-eyed. Would you like the flowers in a vase?"

"Yes please," Visayas said opening the card.

'That's weird, it's not signed.'

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia!*<strong>

* * *

><p>A certain Dutchman peered through the window with a glint in his eyes.<p>

"She bought it."

Happy belated birthday my OC!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let us pray for the families in Mindanao and Visayas who have had to endure the typhoon and hope that their Christmas will be as happy as possible.**


	11. Festivals

Welcome to the World Philippines Trio!

**A/N: Yes! Festival season in the Visayas! Too bad I'm not there though…**

Chapter Ten - Festivals

Visayas: STRIKE THAT, IT'S CALLED ATI ATIHAN!

Luzon: Ate!*

***Hetalia!***

Mindanao heard her phone alarm go along with the slow zombie like footsteps trudging out of bed.

'She remembered,' Mindanao thought, sipping on coffee. 'Her house is going to get really loud…' Then suddenly a door slammed behind Mindanao

"Noona!~ I'm here!"*

'Okay. _Now_ she'll remember.'

"You know what this means…" Visayas said as she came out of a room, scaring Mindanao.

Later that day Luzon had found a trembling Mindanao covering his ears.

***Hetalia!***

Luzon and Mindanao were walking to the conference room of the World Meeting - which 'coincidentally' happened to be the next day.

"I thought she wouldn't remember!" Luzon whispered. "Aw man, her tourism industry's going to go through the roof!"

"She's the oldest, of course she'll remember when her oldest province was born! Anyway, Yong Soo was going to remind her sooner or later," Mindanao replied.

"Her oldest province…" Luzon mumbled. "Do you mean Cebu?"*

Mindanao walked off, hissing something along the likes of idiot.

***Hetalia!***

"You stole Estonia's laptop?" Malaysia asked.

"I didn't steal it, because I _will_ return it," Visayas said. "I'm just really thankful he can't make it until later. Now, help me set this up."

***Hetalia!***

"-Hahaha! Because I'm the hero!"

"This really won't get any-"

"Honhonhon…"

"FROG!"

"SHUT UP!" Germany commanded. Everyone went silent. "Please, carry on Indonesia."

"Yes, well…" Indonesia began.

Malaysia transfixed his eyes on the Indonesian, glaring at him. But it is rather hard to kill someone with your eyes, when another someone next to you is sniggering. Oh how he cursed Germany that he couldn't get mad at his sister. His eyes slowly peered towards the computer screen.

"Is that the Ati-Atihan?" Malaysia whispered.

"Yeah, I wanted to go this year, but this meeting came up," Visayas replied handing over the other earphone. "There seems to be more drunk people this year." They both proceeded to giggle when they heard a man trying to silence the presenter.

"SANTO NIÑO!" Spain cried, making both siblings jump out of their seats.

"You couldn't have said it louder?" Visayas hissed. Several countries proceeded to surround the archipelago's seat.

"Oh look, it's their lovechild!" Mindanao teased, earning him a slap on the face from Malaysia.*

"Not exactly denying anything," Indonesia replied on the podium microphone.

"WHY YO-"

***Hetalia!***

"_Why_ do I have to take Prussia?" Visayas questioned.

"We _all_ need to take some time off," Austria said, answering for everyone.

"I'll go with you, you need someone to control Prussia," Germany suggested.

"Kesesese! Why are you both denying awesomeness?" Prussia asked smugly. "You want some alone time with her West?" To prevent Visayas seeing his face match his brother's eyes, he pulled his brother, with his ear, towards the cab.

"Why can't I go noona?" South Korea asked.

"You're not legal to drink alcohol."

***Hetalia!***

"I'm glad we were in Seoul and didn't have to take two flights," Visayas said. "Germany we're going to need your tallness to see through the crowd. Lead us to the Cathedral!"

***Hetalia!***

"Why do these people have to be so tall nowadays!" Visayas complained. Germany thought for a while.

"Jump on my back."

"What?"

"It's so you can see better." Visayas pondered for a bit and decided to follow through.

"Thanks Germany!" Visayas cheered.

"Aw, West! You guys look so cute! Smile!" Both turned to see a flash. Whoops. Too late. "Kesesese!"

***Hetalia!***

"What the bloody hell is Prussia doing?" England asked. It seemed as if Prussia was holding up a digital camera to the live streaming camera. Mindanao looked closely and glared. He 'accidentally' knocked Luzon over, so his hand was pressing down on the laptop.

"Oh! Sorry, po!" Luzon replied.

'They better stay away from manang, or else they won't know what's coming…' Mindanao fumed.

***Hetalia!***

"Hey Lithuania! Have you seen my laptop?" Estonia asked.

"No, sorry."

'Strange..'

***Hetalia!***

**Notes: **

1. Tagalog phrase for a girl older than you.

2. Korean phrase for a girl older than you. Used if you are male.

3. Aklan is the oldest province in the Philippines, founded in 1213. Cebu has the oldest city, but the province of Cebu was founded later, by the Spaniards.

4. The Ati-Atihan was originally celebrated when Malays fled Borneo (in some cases Sabah) to escape a tyrannical sultan and found Aklan.


End file.
